For recording digital signals such as a content signal on a record medium, an error detection code (EDC) and error correction code (ECC) have been appended to such digital signals.
On this account, when a record medium having, for example, the above digital signals recorded therein is played, the digital signals read from the record medium is subjected to an error detection using the error detection code (EDC) and error correction using the error correction code to reproduce the digital signals.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3580041